


Dancing Rematch

by charmking_diva



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Ending, Continuum, Duo rematch, Gen, Grief, SportaDad, Steph and Ziggy are gr8 dancers ngl, malfunction, robbie rotten does dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmking_diva/pseuds/charmking_diva
Summary: An alternate post-ending to Dancing Duel where Robbie wins the contest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dancing Rematch

As the dancing contest is about to start, there is something wrong with Rottenella, as if she were about to malfunction. A few seconds later, she stops working completely. Robbie tries to wind her up again, but it doesn’t work. Now the villain doesn’t know what to do. He brainstorms as fast as possible, because he is running out of time, but then remembers he’s quite good at dancing. Robbie really doesn’t want to dance in front of them, because he knows they will make fun of the man who can practically dance more professionally than them. However, he has no choice. The villain has to do this, it’s the only way to try and get the trophy.

When the contest begins, Robbie performs first. He shows everyone his amazing dancing skills, and most of them are flattered, but resist the cheering. The kids watch in slight amazement, even the hero himself. He didn’t know the town’s villain could dance. Once Robbie finishes his performance, he goes off the stage and pants hardly, since he doesn’t do activities like this, heck, no activities at all, ‘cause he’s lazy.

During Stephanie’s turn, Robbie wants to sabotage her performance. He has a bucket of orange-colored balls and pours them on the ground, so Stephanie would mess up her dancing. It was enough for her to slightly trip and make weird movements, since she has extreme butterflies in her stomach while dancing. She is very anxious about this entire event and wants to make the best performance.

As Stephanie begins to lose balance and focus and gain more stress, Robbie is evil-grinning in the background, watching her fail. Sportacus wants to confront the villain, because Stephanie is his best friend, and kind of like a daughter to him, but since he is a loyal, kind hero, he dares not to hurt the man. He just watches in inner distress. Sportacus wants the best for his friend, but knew he can’t do anything about it now.

When Stephanie finishes her performance, everyone waits for the Mayor’s announcement on who won the contest. As Milford decides, he announces that the winner is....Robbie! Everyone, except for Robbie, feel mentally crushed, even Stephanie, because they wanted their best friend to win this, since they assumed her performance was way better, active, not minding the trips and movements along the way.

Robbie repeatedly shouts ‘’Yes!’’ in excitement, dancing out of happiness that he won the contest. He is awarded with the trophy, bids everyone goodbye and walks back to his lair. Robbie feels really proud of himself, because he hadn’t danced in so long.

Stephanie and the rest feel devastated and shocked, including the adults. They loved her performance way better than Robbie’s, all he did was dance ‘boringly’ and classy, where’s the fun in that? Sportacus hugs her tight enough not to crush her and comforts her, the others do the same, as she sort of wanted to grieve about this, even if it’s just some silly contest. She thinks she had failed them all and Robbie got away with the trophy, but that wasn’t true. Everyone tells her that she hadn’t disappointed or failed them in any way, shape or form. Robbie is at fault because of that small sabotage. They saw that she was nervous and tried her best. The girl feels a little better, knowing that they won’t mock her or anything just because she lost some event against Robbie.

A few days pass, everything is the same. Waking up, playing with the kids, etc., but Stephanie has a thought of re-matching with Robbie.

She groups everyone in the town hall, explains her plan on winning against Robbie in the next contest, but with a little twist. She is gonna make it a duo, like, her with Ziggy and Robbie with Rottenella. Milford agrees on hosting another one, practice days will be three.

There was no time to waste, it was time to concentrate moves, new dances and awareness of Robbie’s possible sabotages, if there’ll be any. 

Once the re-match contest begins, Stephanie and Ziggy are the first to perform this time. They learned a lot of dances, and they were majestic, truly unbelieveable. Both are shining, don’t trip or mess up, because Robbie doesn’t dare to sabotage her, especially with candy boy over there, since Sportacus is right beside him, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere. He looks at the villain with a disappointed expression while crossing his arms, and Robbie doesn’t feel comfortable with that, at all. Doesn’t really suit the hero, if you ask him.

When the duo is done with their dancing, it is Robbie’s and Rottenella’s time now. Rottenella looked as if she was upgraded, because she was. They start off simple, then dance almost as better as Steph and Ziggy. It isn’t long until some bones painfully crack on Robbie’s body, making him weak since he hasn’t danced that hard in his life, but Rottenella keeps going for a few more moments until she starts malfunctioning. The villain grunted in anger, like he always does, and carries his destroyed creation home, losing the second trophy. 

Milford announced the winner of the rematch: Stephanie and Ziggy! Everyone cheers for them and awards with the trophy. Stephanie begins to sing the Bing Bang song with Sportacus, and everyone else joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is an overwritten one,, i deleted the last one bc it didn't make any sense lmaoo
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy! feel free to leave a comment and kudos, if you'd like! <3


End file.
